Conventionally, the sensor apparatus that have Hall devices as a position detection sensor is known. For example, in Patent Literature 1, the motor rotation angle sensor has a plurality of Hall devices and a plurality of switches which can cut power supplies of operational power to the plurality of Hall devices, respectively. In addition, if a short trouble occurs in one of Hall devices, corresponding switch will be turned off. Thereby, the Hall device with short trouble is separated from the system.